warzone2100fandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
New Content Creation Community About Warzone 2100 * Originally released in April '99, this first 3D RTS has become a unique classic, its gameplay never duplicated in the RTS genre of gameing. * In December 2004, after years of effort, the Source Code was released. * This Community is focused on creating New Content for the game, more immersive gameplay & supporting the creation tools that are used to achieve those ends. * We'll also keep tabs on all our Networked Warzone 2100 communities scattered hither & yon. In particular - * The Source Code Re-Development Project. * Warzone BerliOS OSS Re-Dev Project * SEE News Section below on details of the ReDev Project's First Build. * The operating philosophy of this network of communities is full disclosure of crux information, collaboration, mutual support of various projects & encouraging the growth of Warzone 2100's fan base of active players for years to come & across all hardware platforms. Rman JackRman Jack 21:38, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) A Vision of Warzone II * Or...... * RTS as it Was, Is and Could Be.... * Essentially 2 Dimensions of gameplay suffice to define RTS. * 1.) Player Perception RT- Control over World Building (heretofore predominantly 3rd PPOV) * 2.) Player Perception RT- Control over building & Commanding Armies on the Field of Battle.(heretofore predominantly 3rd PPOV) * Within the scope of that definition you can have the prevalent copy-cat mediocrity of the last 6-years with the occasional minimal variant or * I posit that RTS can subsume FPS, RPG, & RT Tactical without violating RTS's essential character. * WHY do this ? * Because the RTS paradigm has grown stale & its fan base severly diminished such that the genre as a whole is, by any metric, been marginalized in the greater gameing community. * Also - it would be loads of FUN ! * AND - It can be done elegantly. * HOW ? - You'll have to enter the magical spaces of this "New Content Community" for reams of foundation & innovative game design. :) * BTW: The reverse is NOT possible or desirable, methinks... * To wit - neither FPS, RPG or RT Tactical can inturn subsume RTS. * Ergo, RTS can resurge as more of an equal to FPS, RPG & RT Tactical in fan base #'s like it has NOT been able to for the last 7-8 years. * Lastly - WZ2 can spearhead this enhanced RTS design paradigm for it is ideally positioned to do so & has the requisite potential already imbeded in its Code ReDev architechtonic.. * KEY: * POV = point of view * RT = real-time * You have some thoughts of your own on any of this do share them..... * Heres's what I think - that's YOU ! * Rman JackRman Jack WZ Net Multi-Player Experience * Horrible..... sux, limited, stupid, devoid of any real tacs or strats beyond * A click-fest to "Rush" & nothing more.. * The "Death" of the game.... * We've all heard these pronouncements, denouncements or appraisals of the On-line WZ Gameing Experience over the years. * The Question becomes: * HOW ? to address or change for the better... * In the spirit of attaining realities that transcend pure prose to effect operational code or mods..... * Do share your thoughts toward Working Solutions that enhance the WZ Gameplay Experience. * Discussion HERE Networking & Cheating * What about Cheating ? * A critical issue only becoming more acute as Net Gaming grows & some folks are even making a living at it with substantial cash prizes being awarded. * An extensive, cogent, discussion of 'High-Tech' solutions has recomenced in earnest & here's the link to it: * Modus Operandi to Deter Chojun's Ambitious WZ Project * Warzone 2100 is written in Gnarly C * Chojun calls his Project: * "A Shiny New Framework" * What he's doing is the precursor to re-creating WZ 2100 as an OOP game: Object-Oriented. * His object of attention (pun intended) is the heart of modifying WZ - the .wdg structure. * From the .wdg much else can be leverged as Archimedes would say (yes, that pun was intended as well.) * To see the details of how he's tackling this long-term project just hop on over: * A Shiny New Framework: HERE * Rman JackRman Jack 18:43, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) New Skirmish A.I. on the Horizon * It's in Beta-testing right now. * Your in for some kinda treat. :-) * Scripting a sophisticated CAM A.I. is one thing.... * To achive a "human-like" sophistication in a general-purpose Skirmish A.I. is a whole order of magnitude beyond that. * When I say "sophisticated" I specifically mean that the A.I. personality is multi-dimensional. * It's employing offensive & defensive tactics AND strategy simultaneously.... * So far - pretty impressive. * Don't know exactly when the creator of this A.I. plans on a public release but stay tuned - as soon as he does I'll report here with the hotlink... * Rman JackRman Jack 05:15, 9 Feb 2005 (GMT) Fun Links to Check-Out * Come across interesting stuff on my web sphere forays that I'll pass along here. * A History of RTS Part 1 of 2 At Gamespot * 100 of the Funniest Jokes of All Time * How Stuff Works * Urban Dictionary * You have some Favorites ? * Share Them With Us Democracy in the WZ Game World * This is something that has become integral to the Backstory & Unfolding of WZ 2120: The South American Campaign, from my POV... * I've commenced a discussion on this aspect of the work by way of a Time-Line of Story Premises * Participate in: * The Arc of Democracy in WZ * Let me intrigue you with this quote: * Democracy is the recurrent suspicion that more than half of the people are right more than half of the time. * That was said by master prose stylist, legendary editor of the "New Yorker" & author of the classic "Charlotte's Web" - E.B. White (1899-1985). Q & A With Ex-Pumpkins * When Pumpkin Studios was closed most on the team formed a new company called Pivotal Games. * One of the head honchos @ Pivotal has just done a Q & A with Computor & Video Games. * And mighty interesting it is. :) * It's Stuart Poole talkin' & not Alex M. but he's got some insightful revelations about their new game which by inference is what has been keeping Alex McLean & the rest of the crew very busy. * The "Conflict" franchise has been a glowing financial sucess throughout the world. * For me it's been a mixed bag: there's been stuff I really liked & stuff I thought was far less than stellar (like the CAM A.I. in "C: Vietnam".. the last outing) * That being said - * I predict this game the Ex-Pumpkins are working on now will be their finest artistic creation since Warzone !! * I'm glad to say they have addressed all constructive feedback on every level of game architecture (including A.I.). * They also sound like they're cutting loose with their imaginations & having grand FUN creating this lastest installment ! * Stuart Poole's Q & A is very much worth reading. * You can find it HERE * Go take a gander & tell us what ya think. * Our Current Events Section is a good place to share your opinions on this Q & A. * Rman JackRman Jack 06:23, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) New WZ Customizer Kit Ready ! * Strata is done codeing a Major Upgrade to WZCK. * He just recently did same for "PIE Slicer". * You can get your copy here: * Download New Version Here * Have something to share with Strata: * Report Your Experiences Here * This is a "Visual Basic 6" proggy so you'll need to have the runtime which most already do. But if you don't it's a 1 Mb download at the MS site. * Have fun creating with this awesome new incarnation of Strata's WZ editor. :-) WZ Docs Project Up-Dated * Coyote has just released the latest version of his "WZ Docs Project" in download form. This is a modders indispensable How-To. * Todays date: 2/12/05 * New Edition 3.7 as .chm @ just over 19 mb. * Download Here YES ! WZ Runs on Win XP * What is confirmed to work just fine is: * Win XP Pro SP 1 * For some reason the rumor has been if you have XP you can't play WZ - well it's the comp equivalent of an "Urban Legend" as far as I can tell. * Member rush2049 adds: * "Well, I don't know why anybody ever even said this, but I have had xp.. sp1, sp2... and anything in between, and no problems what so ever. * Just don't try and play plain xp without sp1.. microsoft itself made it so that it works with older games with sp1, which was also what sp1 was geared towards." NIKER's KMS: K-I-C-K Mod Switcher * Try it you'll like it ! * I've just recently come to NIKER's KMS. * And only because I'm looking at a pre-release of Niker's latest work on his Become Prey A.I. (KMS version) - which is a topic for a later discussion. * KMS is what I want to touch on here. * Now I've had a long history with WZS that goes back to it's birth in an IRC chat in May '99. * I've never used anything else & think Troman's development work over the years has been outstanding. That's like 5+ years & indicative of the dedication of some of our members in creating WZ stuff. * I'll continue to use WZS, no doubt. * But now, I'll also use KMS & am glad to have finally been open to trying it out. * It's a different approach to handling WZ Mod .wdgs that has much to recommend it. * NIKER has also addressed some of the issues with the orginal v.1.11 Patch. * His version is called Pure v.1.11 & he has made KMS such that you can run this patch ver. along with his BP A.I. which altogether makes for some great skirmish gaming. * NIKER has thought-out KMS really well & running it. Going back & forth with WZS is easy & painless. * Having both WZS & KMS is the way to go. * There are other neat features to KMS..... But you can discover that for yourself by d/l & installing... You'll be glad you did. * Hop on over to NIKER'S & get yourself some very kwel WZ toys. * NIKERs BP A.I. & KMS Site Over 50,000 "GC" Downloaded * Bronco passed this info & it has made for big smiles. :) * Ground Control came-out within a year of WZ & it was RT Tactical, which was pioneered by Bungie with their "Myth" some years earlier.. * As a FREE d/l at "File Planet" GC has done very well. * IMO so would Warzone. *Some are looking to make that a Public reality like the "GC" file. This is HUGELY important to growing the Fan Base. FREE, Playable & Legal WZ * Those new to Warzone 2100 will soon be able to download a version they can play the Campaign with as well, SP Skirmish & on-line MP. :) * No fuss, no muss. It will probably also be spanned for those with slow dial-up connects. * The main issue now is converting the Mission Briefing FMVs from their RPL form to AVI or MPEG & tieing the whole into a neat package. * Various approaches are being looked at. THE DOWNLOAD * Well Member Jocke>>TF<< has been busy & has put this together. * He has it hosted at: * Bit Torrent * Warzone 2100 Setup.torrent * Give it a shot & let us know what you think. * We will look to hosting at multiple, fast, mirrors but Jocke>>TF<< & rest of us could use some feedback. :) * Just hit my Nick to pass on your experience @ * Rman JackRman Jack 13:51, 23 Jan 2005 (PST) Warzone Creation Tools * Links to these tools have been made more inclusive. * If you know of any WZ Tools not listed - give me a jingle. :) * You can jump from here to the links & review: * Go To WZ Creation Tool Links UPDATED * ALSO: we are growing Knowledge-Bases of these tools..... feel free to contribute or share your expertise. This will be a great boon to those novices just getting started or even vets who might be stumped. There's always something new to be learned - that's part of the Fun ! * Growing WZ Tool Knowledge-Bases * Rman JackRman Jack 10:35, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) Faithcat's Map Reviews * Faithcat has posted 2 reviews on Coyote's "Mars CAM Maps". * You can find them thru our "TOC" below in the Projects: New Maps Section. * Faithcat has done a swell job of conveying the play experience of these Mars Maps. * If your intrigued to try them then head on over to our WZ Network Links Section & press the hotlink to Speedy's "WZ GOODIES" site.... Speedy has just about everything that has been created for WZ over the last 5+ years. Great Site !!! * Or if your curious to see what the whole Mars CAM is about you can jump directly to: Mars Campaign Project Rman JackRman Jack Oil on Mars ? A Real Possibility * Professor Thomas Gold at Cornell University has a theory. * So called "Fossil Fuels" may NOT have been formed from decayed prehistoric plants & critters. * Rather "Hydrocarbons" formed deep within the planets interior long BEFORE life formed on the Earth's surface. * There is much more to the theory & it has yet to be validated experimentally but it does lead to some postulations which go contrary to convention. * And one of those postulations is that MARS could very well have Oil Deposits. Sounds heretical, doesn't it ? * So much for all my postings about the need to create "Hydrogen Fuel" & "GeoThermal" Tech. Course that could still be done.... But the Oil Derricks could just be modded to pump "Mars Oil". * Interested: * Research & Projects Around the World * About Professor T. Gold & his Credentials * Prof. Gold's facinating book: * The Deep Hot Biosphere WZ OPs With Robots ? * This choice find came to our attention by way of Member Cybersphinx. * You Wz modders out there have got to check this out. * Not just as a New Unit / Platform in Wz.... * IMHO, it could also radicalize gameplay * Of course all issues & concerns over game-balance would apply. * That would have to be looked at more comprehensively, no doubt. * But in the present moment - the possibilities are provocative, exiteing & MOD-inspiring. * Other kwel stuff on this site about Materials & Sensors well worth perusing. :) * Thanks Cybersphinx ! * Military Robots & More * Interested in putting-forth some of your ideas: * Discussion Here Mission Statement * Our goal is to band all New Content Creators into a collaborative environment that's more robust than a BB. * Here we can support each other in concurrent Projects while growing Knowledge Bases of all Creation Tools. This will benefit all fans & grow that base into the future. Creating To Play is our credo. * Discussion will facilitate tangible creation & bring into gameplay NOW ! * By extention, we are founded on sharing info & encouraging one anothers work to completion. * Here we'll also engage discussions on any topic under the sun that inspires Creativity, Learning & FUN. Source Code Re-Development Project * We are about New Content but we'll keep close ties to the ReDev Efforts. * This OSS RevDev Project of Warzone, under GPL, will be in a Repository on BerliOS & Platform Independent. * Grizzly & noid have done a tremendous job of setting-up the Project Repository @ BerliOS. The SVN directory alone reveals their deep understanding of the heurisms involved. Kudos gentlemen !! * The WZ Code ReDev is prospering within the BerliOS apparatus & community. It is robust through & through. * Coders head on over & be a part of RTS Gameing History in the makeing. Highwater Benchmarks will be set by the Project well into the foreseeable future. It's core participants are able, practical yet visionary, & commited to evolving the game into the 21st Century across multiple HW platforms. * Warzone BerliOS OSS Re-Dev Project Rman JackRman Jack 21:06, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT) Code ReDev Projects First Build DONE !! * The "First Win Build" is READY !!: version 1.10a. * This is what has been done: * Increase unit limits to 300. * Includes Troman's 2 New Script Functions for writing A.I.s * Increase Factory build order queue from 9 to 25 * Increase commander limits * Increase research tree limits * Increase polygon and points limits to 512 * ALSO: Member noid is preparing his Linux Port work in the repository for continued concurent & platform indie dev. * NEXT Win Build will likely inc: * Addressing known bug of the CTD caused by exceeding the # of Maps imposed by the "Widget Limits". * Implement "Commander Upgrades" * Integrate * Troman's String Support in the scripting engine. * More ? * Grab the latest build &/or contribute here: * Warzone BerliOS OSS Re-Dev Project Rman JackRman Jack UPDATED A.I. Script Lang Doc. by Karmazilla * Karma started working on this New & more inclusive presentation of the Warzone Artificial Intelligence Script Language Documentation. * It's a lovely & very helpful piece of work. * Here's what Karma says: * The "package" is a structured collection of easely navigable HTML files that together form and contain the knowledge from the original scriptLang.rtf plus numerous additions and improvements here and there by myself, Troman and Chojun. * You can get it: * HERE Now * Soon Coyote will also have it at his "WZ Doc. Projects" (see WZ Portal for links) Check out Table of Contents, NEWS & Links * Projects Table of Contents UPDATED Rman JackRman Jack * NEWS UPDATED Rman JackRman Jack * Links To WZ Network UPDATED Rman JackRman Jack YOUR Input Requested * SUGGESTIONS, Thoughts...... Why just ..... * Hit the hotlink to express your thoughts on the matter - whatever it might be: * Express Yourself * Also.... take a minute & Sign-Up For Our Mail List * Don't make it by often.... well with a WZ MAIL Subscription you can stay up-to-date on all the happenings. Summaries of WZ Community events is its mission. Thanks, Rman JackRman Jack PIE Slicer Fix COMPLETED & Up * Strata has solved the .PCX Texture re-load prob. * New Build is now available: Snag It Right Here * Rman 2/21/05 Nav & Post Formating Tips * It's all been collected in the following space: * Press Here For Extensive HELP World-Building: WZ 2120 * The original backstory & rationale for WZ 2100 was somewhat flawed in its tecnological, economic & sociological extrapolations. * WZ 2120 will address these deficiences & inconsistencies in world-building. * New Energy Sources for the "Mars CAM" and the "South American CAM" such as: * Geothermal Energy Source.... * Hydrogen Fuel Cell Energy Source.... * Are just the begining. * The Scav cultures will be built on the principles of Sustainability * The "Fossil Fuel Economy" will be entirely supplanted. * "Cybernetics & Nano" will be the foundation of Technology or "T-4". * Warfare mechanisms will subsume 21st Century Military Doctrine such as "Situational Awareness & Velocity". * "Experience & Rank" will be integral to gameplay & the Player will have an in-game Avatar as a Commander Unit. * The foundation sources for all of this are numerous. * I'll only be able to mention a key few. * I'll start with The Rocky Mountain Institute * HERE * The paper on a "Hydrogen Fuel Economy" is a great place to start. * Discuss New Tech Proposals Here * There are a whole host socio-political-cultural ramifications to even just these tech premises that will manifest in "Factions". * In due course we'll get to it all & I hope it will come to a common ground that sparks collaborations. Rman JackRman Jack 18:23, 3 Feb 2005 (PST) VERY-HOT Breaking NEWS ! * WZ Fan Base GROWING !! * Gigabytes of WZ are being downloaded from both..... * Bronco's SP Site and * Jocke's playable assemblage of the game at bit torrent. * Many happy hours of contention for new fans with a Campaign that to this day stands as a compelling gameing experience. :) * Plus all the countless maps & powerful skirmish A.I.'s that can be had & your looking at months of FREE & thrilling fun. (See our Portal section for links.) * So..... whatcha think.... new WZ fan... kwel or just sweet as heck ? * POST Here Game Dev Conference 2005 * Coming up again in my home town of San Francisco in early March. * Their agenda bears a stricking resemblance to our own goals here. * So much so, let me quote: * Game Design Track Highlights * "Creating compelling, immersive games requires understanding, visualizing, demonstrating, and tuning the interactions of an ever-increasing number of game tools and systems. * While game designers need to understand and exploit the possibilities of new technologies such as realistic physics, facial expressions, and lighting techniques; they must also continue to master the traditional disciplines of drama, gameplay, and psychology. * The Game Design Track explores the challenges and ramifications of the interaction between new technologies and established techniques." * Check-out the rest of the agenda: * Here World Edit KB & CAM Files * Step by step procedural for CAM assembly has been added to the World Edit Knowledge Base. * You can hop-over, review, add to or comment by way of FAQs or the following hotlink: * Campaign File Assembly * Rman Jack * Thanks to: Angela